


Rescue

by NYWCgirl



Series: Comfortember 2020 [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, Serious Injuries, Ventilator, armyfic, flail chest, sandbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack and Mac are rescued, but Mac is not yet out of the woods.
Series: Comfortember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995160
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written for comfortember prompt nr. 1 and Cre8tiv_Not asked for a continuation of Now where did that come from, so… here it is.

When a Humvee approaches, Jack can cry from relief, but he has a job to do. Mac is still not out of danger and he has to keep him safe. The team that searched for them stops at the Humvee and Jack calls out to get their attention, when that doesn´t work, he pulls his side arm and fires a shot, it does the trick. They immediately drive towards them. Mac starts from the gunshot but Jack immediately reassures him that he is safe.

‘Happy to see you guys. Mac needs urgent medical attention. He broke several ribs and has a flail chest.’

The two men nod, they know the urgency, ‘we need to splint the area without using tape to keep the splint in place, because it will further interfere with his breathing. Did you give him something for the pain?’

‘Yeah, morphine, I know it further depresses his breathing, but he was in too much pain.’

‘I can imagine.’

‘I will continue splinting his chest manually.’

‘OK Mac, we are going to put you on the stretcher so we can take you back to base, OK?’

The driver takes out a stretcher and places it next to Mac so they keep the distance they need to cover as small as possible. The moment they start lifting Mac, his eyes fly open and he would probably have shouted if he had the air for it. His lips are turning blue, a clear sign he isn´t getting enough oxygen. Mac’s eyes roove over the men, stopping at Jack.

‘It’s OK kid, I’ve got you. Breathe for me, Mac.’

Mac squeezes his eyes shut when the pain of the jostling hits him.

‘Breathe Mac, breathe, you can do it.’

But it is clear Mac isn´t doing good.

‘I’m getting an ambu-bag but I need you to provide manual positive pressure ventilation.’

‘Speak English!’ Jack snaps.

‘Give him mouth to mouth.’

The driver starts mouth to mouth while Jack keeps pressure on Mac’s ribs to prevent the razor sharp bone ends from slicing into Mac’s lungs. Once the other soldier has the ambu-bag ready, he places it over Mac’s nose and mouth and starts pumping. The driver jumps out of the back, closes the door and starts the car.

* * *

When they enter the base, a medical team is waiting for them. Mac is barely conscious by now, he is pale which make his blue lips stand out even more. Jack can only pray Mac’s lungs aren´t compromised by Mac helping Jack out of the car and walking to their cover.

‘OK, get the specialist to X-ray, so we know what we are dealing with.’

Mac is whisked away and a nurse takes Jack’s arm, ‘follow me please.’

‘I’m fine, take care of Mac.’

‘No, you are not fine. You have a head wound that needs cleaning and maybe even stitches. The specialist is taken to X-ray where they will determine if he needs surgery to repair the damage or not.

Either way, it will take some time before he is brought out, so let me take care of you.’

Jack nods and lets him be taken to one of the cubicles. The nurse starts by cleaning the area and Jack hisses.

‘it will needs some stitches or staples.’

‘Do it.’

‘OK, you are tough mister Delta Force, but I am going to numb it up.’

‘I can take it, I need to be clear when the kid comes out.’

‘I know, but still, it is just something local, it won’t make you drowsy or anything.’

‘Whatever you think is necessary.’

‘I’ll be quick and get you something to eat, you look like you haven´t eaten in some time.

‘You’re correct on that one.’

* * *

Jack is waiting for Mac to be brought out. But it is a nurse who approaches him.

‘Jack Dalton?’

‘That’s me.’ Jack jumps up, wavering as his blood pressure drops. The nurse grabs his arm and guides hi back in his seat.

‘How’s Mac?’

‘His injuries are to severe to treat on base. We have stabilized him and are transferring him to Kabul.’

‘I’m going with him.’

‘The doc thought so. He arranged it with your CO.’

‘Good. But how is he?’

‘Macgyver sustained blunt chest trauma. You diagnosed the flair chest correctly. However the ribs that broke off, cause some internal injuries so we placed him on a ventilator, so his lungs get the chance to heal. He is being prepared to be medevaced as we speak.’

* * *

Jack locks his weapons in the gun safe. While Mac is being nursed back to health Jack agreed to assist and train the local teams. Mac is doing well, all things considered. Jack walks to the ICU and is welcomed by the staff on duty.

‘How is he?’

‘The doc decided we are going to start weaning Mac off the medications that keep him under.’ the nurse smiles.

‘That’s good news, right?’

She nods. Jack continues until he reaches Mac’s cubicle. Mac’s face is slack, he is still pale, a stark contrast with his chest that is black and blue, some parts already fading to green. He looks peaceful and Jack can only hope he is.

‘Hey kid, I’m back. Had a great training with the team defending this hospital. I hope you behaved while I was gone.’

He rubs Mac’s arms and starts moving them in circular motions. The physical therapist explained that it is important to keep Mac’s limps mobile so once he is off the ventilator he can start moving again. It will be crucial in his recovery. Jack does the exercises diligently.

‘So Mac, they say they are going to start weaning you off the good stuff, so I need you to stay strong OK? I will be right here.’

A nurse enters with medical restraints and Jack must have looked horrified, because she gives him a reassuring smile, ‘I know they look scary, but he is a young soldier and we don´t want him to hurt himself by pulling something out, like an IV line or catheter.’

‘I know, I…’

‘It’s OK to be nervous, Jack. Just let us know when or if something is bothering you, OK? You know Mac best.’

‘I will, thanks.’

The nurse efficiently restraints Mac while Jack watches closely.

‘Have you eaten yet?’

‘No, I came straight here. I will get something later.’

‘Go to the nurses’ station, we’ll share.’

‘No, I’m good.’

‘Nonsense Jack, really go over there. I will be worth your while. Mac isn´t waking up any time soon. Go ahead.’

Jack gets up and walks to the nurses’ station. When he enters the small kitchenette, three nurses and a doctor are already there.

‘Hey Jack, want some?’

They reveal a big pan of chili.

‘Oh yeah.’

The nurse that made the chili, dishes out a large portion and Jack moans almost, ‘this is one of the best chili’s I have ever eaten.’

‘One of the best?’ the nurse asks in mock offence.

‘My mama makes the best, I am sorry.’ Jack smiles.

‘I am sure I can’t compete with your mom.’ She smiles.

When he is finished another nurse reveals a large apple pie for dessert.

‘Guys, this is the best meal in ages. Thank you. What is the occasion?’

‘To be honest? The fact that we are going to ween Mac off the ventilator. It is always a special occasion for the team and we will need the boost.’

‘Well, if you guys are ready, we are ready. Let’s do this.’

* * *

Jack can see the moment Mac comes back to conscious, the skin around his eyes moves and he is trying to get away from the sounds.

‘Hey Mac, you’re safe, you’re in hospital.’

Mac tries to move before he opens his eyes and once again Jack can see the moment Mac realizes he is restraint.

‘Mac, you are restrained, you are on a ventilator. It is breathing for you. Just let it.’

Mac starts to move more frantically and Jack puts his hand on his forehead, moving his fingers slowly, ‘it’s OK kid, I’m here, you’re safe.’

He calms down and the nurse tells him he is doing well. She hands him a wetted washcloth and Jack slowly and gently wipes Mac’s face.

‘You’re doing good kid, relax. Let the machine breathe for you.’

Slowly Mac’s eyes open. They are glazed over and unfocused, but Jack counts it as a win. It doesn´t take long before Mac’s eyes slowly slip close again.

‘You did good kid, you did good. I’m proud of you.’

* * *

The doctor and the breathing therapist have made their rounds and Mac took a couple of breaths, he is doing well, but they are not comfortable yet by turning the ventilator off, so they will be back in a couple of hours. Mac is tired, Jack can tell by the way his eyes are getting unfocused again.

‘Why don´t you go back to sleep, kid?’

Mac mouths something around the tube, but Jack can´t make out what he is trying to say. He will need to brush up on his lip reading skills. But before Mac can get frustrated, he falls asleep again.

A nurse enters to suction out Mac, but he doesn´t even wake, exhausted by the breathing exercises. She smiles at Jack telling him Mac is doing good, even better than expected, even though it may not seem that way. She understands Jack frustration and tries to reassure him that this is normal and that it always takes time.

* * *

Mac’s frustration grows now that he is awake and still on the ventilator. He can’t talk and has to communicate with pen and paper and he is done with it. He is done with the lack of personal space, as every bodily function has been taken over by a machine or a tube, or so it seems. He scribbles something down and Jack tries to read it upside down.

_Dying for a sip of water_

‘I can imagine kid. But the doc promised they will try again as soon as he is done with his surgery.’

_I know_

And like it is his cue, the doc and a nurse enter the room. The doc takes Mac’s vitals, studies the medical chart and nods.

‘OK Mac, we are ready when you are. Ready to try again?’

Mac nods.

‘OK, here we go.’

The doc turns the machine in a different mode and Mac does his best to take deep breaths.

‘Good, keep it up Mac, you are doing good.’

It is clear Mac is in pain and Jack can see the nurse injecting something into his IV.

‘OK Mac, I believe we can take the ventilator off. Ready? Jack, do you want to wait outside.’

‘No, I am staying right where I am, I won’t be in your way.’

‘OK, Mac, hard cough.’

Some coughing and gaging later and the doctor puts an oxygen mask over Mac’s face. The nurse removes the tubing in a medical waste bin and Mac seems to be melting in the cushion of his raised bed.

‘You did well Mac.’

The doc keeps monitoring Mac’s vitals while he seems to nod off.

‘Is he doing alright?’

‘He is doing excellent Jack, he is just in pain and the nurse pushed some pain killers. It’s clear Mac takes them hard, because you probably only would feel better, Mac gets knocked off his feet.’

‘Yeah, he almost never takes any pain medication.’

‘OK, let him rest, we will be back soon, but if he keeps his vitals up like this, we can move him to a regular ward.’

‘Sounds good doc. Thanks.’

‘Did you hear that kid. You did great. I’m so proud of you.’

Mac’s eyes flutter and Jack carts his fingers through his hair.

‘Sleep, I’m here.’


End file.
